


Bountiful Vengeance

by JosivChrisma



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Sansa and Arya cross one last name off the kill list.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Bountiful Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Dear recipient,
> 
> Something short, just for you :)

Two sisters hunting a golden lioness, vengeance pulsing through their veins, thundering hooves across the prairie.

Here, there are no rightful rulers of _West_ eros.

Sansa is fire and ice, staring down the barrel of her rifle. 

‘Your blood will thaw our frozen hearts,’ she growls, pouring years of loss into one devastating bullet, rupturing Cersei’s chest.

Arya thumbs the hammer of her revolver as Cersei stumbles helplessly.

‘Winter was always coming for you, bitch,’ she snarls, savouring the collision of lead, flesh and blood.

‘Within deaths darkness, the eyes of wolves will forever haunt you,’ they chanted in merciless unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot dayum, drabbles are tough. Funnily enough, this was inspired by a scene in Westworld, specifically the one with Dolores clinging to the reins of her horse in full gallop, long hair whipping the air behind her, gunning for revenge. I thought to myself...Sansa would look deadly doing this :)


End file.
